Optimus Prime
1= |-| 2= |-| Optimus Prime is the Autobot leader from the Transformers metafranchise. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *Gypsy Danger vs Optimus Prime *Optimus Prime vs Iron Man *The Iron Giant vs Optimus Prime *Optimus Prime vs The Megazord *Omnimon vs Optimus Prime With the Autobots * Jaegers vs Autobots Completed Battles *Optimus Prime vs Armored Titan (By Simbiothero) *Optimus Prime vs Burning Gundam (by SuperSaiyan2Link) *Mega Man vs Optimus Prime (by Shrek-it Ralph) *Metal Face vs. Optimus Prime *Optimus Prime vs. RX-78-2 Gundam *Optimus Prime vs. Twilight Sparkle *Giant Robots Battle Royale (by Blade0886) Possible Opponents *Godzilla (Godzilla) *Mega Man X (Mega Man) *Samus Aran (Metroid) *Red Tornado *The Terminator *Metal Godzilla History Optimus Prime is the awe-inspiring leader of the Autobot forces. Selfless and endlessly courageous, he is the complete opposite of his mortal enemy Megatron. Originally a mere civilian dock-worker named Orion Pax, he was chosen by the Matrix of Leadership to become a Prime, the first in a number of heavy burdens he has been forced to bear. Another is his bringing of the Transformers' conflict to Earth. Every casualty, human or Cybertronian, weighs heavily on his spark. He does not show this side to his soldiers, and he never succumbs to despair. The Autobots need a decisive, charismatic leader, and that is what he gives them. It was that leadership which turned the tide of the Great War. On the battlefield, there are few who rival Optimus Prime's prowess. He is easily the strongest of any Autobot his size, and his ion blaster and his energon-axe are deadly weapons. He would sacrifice his life to protect his fellow Autobots or those under their care, and does so on a regular basis. His compassion for other sentient beings is his only real weakness, and one the Decepticons have taken advantage of time and again... though it's also the source of his strength! Death Battle Info *Birth Name: Orion Pax (most universes) *Homeworld: Cybertron *Gender: Male *Affiliation: Autobots (Primes, Ark Crew, Powermasters (G1), Action Masters, Powered Masters (Star Convoy), Battlestars, Hero, Gobots), Children of Primus (Viron 903.0 Beta) *Occupation: 4th leader of the Autobots *Height: 9.75m *Weight: 4.3 tons Weapons G1 *Ion Blaster *Energon Axe *Roller Drone *Combat Deck from Trailer Powermaster (G1) *Laser rifles *Particle beam cannons Action Master *Armored Convoy **Laser guns **Galactic pulverizer gun barrels **Blaster cannons **Energon exhaust stack **Photon bazooka Star Convoy *Laser rifle *Micro Trailer G2 *Missile Launchers Hero *Rocket launcher Laser Optimus Prime *Laser cannon *Saber weapon *Missile launcher Gobot *Rifle Beast Wars *Swords Machine Wars *Laser rifle *Missiles Robots in Disguise (2001) Unicron Trilogy Armada Energon Cybertron Prime * Star Saber Movie Series Animated Shattered Glass Aligned Abilities *Master Combatant *Master Swordsman *Expert Marksman *Master Tactician *Expert Leader Feats * Able to take on a platoon of Decepticons G1 Marvel comic * He, with assistance from the Last Autobot, was finally able to win the war against the Decepticons. G1 Sunbow cartoon * Defeated Megatron while fatally wounded * Brought back as a zombie by the Quintessons, only to break their control and give up his second chance at life to go in a suicide run in a shuttle to destroy their fleet, and his body is still intact after the resulting explosion * Cured the Hate Plague across the universe via the Matrix of Leadership G2 Marvel comic * Gave his life to stop the Swarm, filling it with Primus' vision of the Transformers via the Creation Matrix, thus changing its mentality to beings of creation and restored Prime to make amends IDW G1 comics * He, along with Megatron, saved the universe from and were forced to kill Shockwave * Officially annexed Earth into the Council of Worlds Movies * Killed Demolisher, Grindor, Bonecrusher, The Fallen, Driller, Shockwave, Megatron, Sentinel Prime, and Lockdown Faults * Versions of him across the Transformers multiverse have at some point died at least once * His compassion for all forms of life can be used against him * Got bitten by Godzilla (Ultimate Showdown). Movies * He was almost killed twice by Sentinel Prime and Lockdown * Often abandons his moral code completely and brutally slaughters his enemies if he wants to. * Often shows up late to battles that he easily wins Hi-Q History A genius in computer programming and design, Hi-Q was renowned on Nebulos. The Hi-Q Industrial Research Complex, named for him, produced many technological innovations that dramatically improved the quality of life on the planet. Definitely more of a thinker than a fighter, he provides Optimus Prime with more than just Powermaster energy. Scientific skill, wisdom, and sage advice are perhaps his greatest contributions. Death Battle Info *Homeworld: Nebulos *Gender: Male *Affiliation: Autobot ally *Occupation: Powermaster partner to Optimus Prime Abilities *Highly Intelligent *Expert Programmer Feats *Served as the catalyst of Optimus Prime's 2nd resurrection in the G1 Marvel comic Apex Bomber History Apex Bomber is Powermaster Optimus Prime's drone buddy. He is non-cognitive, but he responds to Prime's orders and can be commanded to "perform combat functions," whatever that may mean. His standard alt-mode is just an extra trailer for Prime to tow around. But when Prime is in super robot mode, Apex Bomber can merge with him as Apex Armor. He has been called a "roller drone," but what connection he may have with Roller is varied, being its upgraded form in some universes. Death Battle Info *Homeworld: Cybertron *Gender: Male *Occupation: Armored Warrior Versions Gallery Powermaster_Optimus_Prime.jpg|Powermaster (G1) Optimus_Prime_(G2_Hero).jpg|Generation 2 (Hero) Optimus_Prime_(Star_Convoy).jpg|Powered Master (Star Convoy) Laser_Optimus_Prime.jpg|Laser Optimus Prime Optimus_Prime_(G2_Gobot).jpg|Generation 2 (Gobot) Optimus_Prime_(BW).jpg|Beast Wars (Optimus Primal) Optimus_Prime_(Machine_Wars).jpg|Machine Wars 250px-RIDPrime02.jpg|Robots In Disguise (2001) Optimus_Prime_(RiD_2001_Spy_Changer).jpg|Robots in Disguise (2001) Spy Changer 300px-OptimusPrimeUT-Armada.jpg|Armada itemimage_imgsrc.jpg|Energon op_1203265818.jpg|Cybertron 2585607-optimus_prime_by_markerguru.jpg|G1 (IDW) Optimus Prime DOTM.png|Movie Tfa-optimusprime-1.jpg|Animated 250px-Optimusshatteredsipher.jpg|Shattered Glass (evil version of himself) Optimus_Prime_(TransTech).jpg|TransTech Optimus_Prime_(WFC).jpg|War for Cybertron Optimus_Prime_(FOC).png|Fall of Cybertron Prime-optimusprime-1.jpg|Prime Prime-optimusprime-bh.jpg|Beast Hunters HfCgcSV.jpg|Age of Extinction optimus.png|Robots In Disguise (2015) optimus_prime_transformers_the_last_knight-768x1280.jpg|The Last Knght Meme Gallery Give me your face by ronnie r15-d37dbrm.jpg Optimus-prime-give-me-your-face.png 36b.jpg fe0.jpg Videos Trivia *In the movies, he always aims for the enemies' face (don't believe me, watch the video above) Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Male Category:Robots Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Shapeshifters Category:Transformers Characters Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Hasbro Combatants Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Mascots Category:Aliens Category:Protagonist Category:Gun Wielders Category:Sword Wielders Category:Army Leader Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:Combatants with Big Weapons Category:Technology users Category:Hero Protagonist Category:Main Protagonist Category:Leaders Category:Axe Wielders Category:Flight Users Category:Autobots Category:Powermasters (G1) Category:Action Masters Category:Gobots (Transformers) Category:Primes Category:Ark Crew Category:Soldier Category:Military Combatants Category:Powered Masters Category:Battlestars (Transformers) Category:Marksman Category:Children of Primus Category:Missile User Category:Immortal Combatants